Detention
by Fuzzkittychick
Summary: "Welcome to detention. If there's a fire or one of you loses a hand I'm in the next room. I don't give a shit what you do just stay in the room and try not to destroy anything. Have fun kiddos." Who would of thought that one seemingly ordinary day of detention would change Gilbert's life. PurCan, FrUk, Sparmo, and RusAme
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so this is my first fanfiction so comments would be much appreciated. I don't own Hetalia or the song All Star. I know my grammar may be a bit off, but if you point it out I will fix it. Still have yet to figure out the finally three pairings but one will be PurCan, so suggestions for the other two are welcome.**

* * *

"Welcome to detention. If there's a fire or one of you loses a hand I'm in the next room. I don't give a shit what you do just stay in the room and try not to destroy anything. Have fun kiddos." With those words the teacher was gone leaving four students alone in the room. The students consist of one super-jock or the hero as he calls himself Alfred F. Jones, one happy go lucky Spaniard Antonio Carriedo, one French playboy Francis Bonnefoy, and the self-declared Mr. Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt. Alfred groans slowly sliding to the floor head cradled in his hands.

"Mattie's going to kill me." He groans again but this time throws his head back in an over zests fashion cause him to hurt his neck. "Ah shit" The bad touch trio as their are known look at each Antonio with his ever present grin, Gilbert looks simply bored, and Francis looking curious, due to at the moment having no people worthy of hitting on around and the simple fact that he loves to mettle in other's love lives.

"So your girlfriends not going to be pleased with you being throw into detention, huh ma chère?" Alfred looks down from the ceiling to the Frenchman before he burst into crazed laughter.

"Ahh I'm gonna lose it." He choked out between laughs. Francis looks downright insulted and confessed. As does Gilbert and Antonio.

"Mattie's not my girlfriend in fact Mattie's not even a girl." The trio exchange knowing looks.

"So you're gay and you're worried your boyfriends going to be pissed off, ja?" Gilbert raises an eyebrow to the still crackling blond.

"No, Mattie's my twin brother." The trio looks lost. "Matthew Williams he's in your guy's home room and bio and gym and pre cal." Alfred states smugly.

"How come I've never seen this twin of yours." Antonio questions.

"Well not many people see him"

"That's because he's in your unawesome head, burger bitch." Alfred pouts at the insults but shakes it off.

"You three want to meet him?" The trio smirks, well Francis and Gilbert smirk Antonio looks a tiny bit lost.

"Sure" The three some says.

"Cool, just come with me after school and then you'll meet my little bro." Alfred smiles as the bell rings letting them out of detention. "See you guys outside!" Alfred shouts jogging out of the room.

"So who thinks he's crazy?" Antonio asks once the blond football (American football) star is out of the room. The other two raise their hands. In their minds they were going to go to Alfred's house only to find he had no brother and finally show the school that Alfred had had one too many hits with the football.

* * *

"Finally, I was getting bored waiting for you guys." Alfred whines once the trio emerges from the school. "Come on let's go. Oh here take my phone incase Mattie texts me while we're driving." Alfred tosses his smartphone to Gilbert whose eyes gain a sinister glint. Sliding into the back seat the phone starts to goes off the ring tone 'All Star by Smashmouth' Gilbert unlocks the phone displaying the text to him and his co-conspirators.

To TheHero

From I'mcanadianbitch

ALFRED WHERE ARE YOU?!

To I'mcanadianbitch

From TheHero

where do u think i am sexy ;)

On the other side of the message Matthew groans, yes his brother told him he was going to give his phone to some of his friends so any weird texts he got was from them and not him.

To TheHero

From I'mcanadianbitch

Who are you and what have you done to my brother?

P.S if you killed him you can keep the truck and phone there should be around $100 in cash under the driver's seat.

To I'mcanadianbitch

From TheHero

r u fucking with me…is there really 100 under the seat o_o and why would u think i killed him?

To TheHero

From I'mcanadianbitch

I am not fucking with you there is a 100 under the seat and because my brother's an ass. So who are you?

To I'mcanadianbitch

From TheHero

i'm in your living room right now so come meet the awesome me ;)

From I'mcanadianbitch

To TheHero

…Fine

Matthew throws his phone aside wondering why he hadn't heard his brother drive up or people come in the house. He shrugged those were questions for later.

"Hey Mattie, come down here there are some guys I want you to meet!" Alfred's voice is like a fog horn extremely loud and extremely hard to block out.

* * *

**Please Review **

**~Kitty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, so this is my first fanfiction so comments would be much appreciated. I don't own Hetalia. I know my grammar may be a bit off, but if you point it out I will fix it. Still have yet to figure out the finally three pairings but one will be PurCan, so suggestions for the other two are welcome.**

**So I going to TRY to update this every Sunday but I don't know, I suck at updating.**

**happy k: I'm in love with all of the pairings you mentioned. And Matthew will be a big strong hockey player (6'1 around 190-200 pounds) but he'll be shy.**

**TheOneGirlYouDon'tKnow- I don't know why it doesn't happen, hun.**

**P.S I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HOCKEY LOVE TO WATCH IT BUT I KNOW NOTHING!**

**P.S.S I'M PICKING THE FINAL PAIRINGS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO IF YOU WANT SOMETHING TELL ME!**

* * *

"Mattie! Mattie! Mattie! Come on down!" Alfred more or less screams up the stairs. Matthew groans and pulls himself out of bed, grabbing a shirt on the way out of his room.

"This better not be the friggin football team again." Matthew grumbles to himself as he descends the stairs narrowly missing the lip in the ceiling. "Alfred you idiot where are you?" Matthew shouts into the empty downstairs. "If you're planning on jumping out and scaring me I'll break your nose like last time." He says coldly lilac eyes slowly scanning the living room. "I have better things to do with my time!"

"MATTIE!" Alfred screams flinging himself at his younger twin. But the added weight of his brother only cause Matthew to stumble a few steps before throwing himself down onto the couch. "Shit get off me you're heavy." Alfred chokes out from under the taller of the twins.

"You weigh more than me you jerk." Matthew replies rolling off the couch and onto the floor.

"Mattie meet Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio." Matthew rolls his eyes, yes he know who these people where he spent almost all day in the same room as them. Not to mention they were infamous through out the school.

"Hello I'm Matthew." He reach out his hand, the other's bend down a little to shack it, since his is still on the floor. "I'm Alfred's older twin." Matthew stand next to Alfred, although he is taller Alfred is bulkier and wider set. Not that Matthew minds being the smaller of the two.

"So birdie, how come I've never seen you in school?" The Prussian asks, as he sits on the couch, with Francis and Antonio quickly following suit. Matthew rolls his eyes at the question and the nickname, it's one he gets a lot. The question that is.

"Not many people see me. And those who do usually forget who I am or think I'm Alfred, which suck."

"BUT MATTIE! I'M THE HERO YOU SHOULD BE HONORED TO BE CONFUSED WITH ME!" Alfred whines waving his arms around dramatically.

"Oh, please Alfred control yourself it's getting embarrassing." A female's voice rang through the living/den room. The owner of said voice is a small woman, around 5'1, with broad shoulders, that she's obviously passed on to her sons. With dirty blonde hair cut to the base of her skull, with piercing green eyes. "Hello," She says kindly but with a bored air to it. "I'm but please call me Kate(1)." Kate's outfit showed she just got off work as either a high powered attorney or as a simple desk worker at any corporation around town. But if you looked closely you could see the start of white hair at her temples or the wrinkles around her eyes and lips. And then the limp.

"Mama, I didn't expect you to be home so early." The woman chuckles as she slowly enters the room.

"Always expect the unexpected, hun." She turns and eyes the rest of the room. "And who would these handsome young men be, hun?"

"Friends of Alfred's, mama." Matthew explains.

"Are they staying for dinner?" The woman tilts her head like she's thinking. "Because they are very welcomed too. Oh and your aunt called she'll be coming over in the next few weeks so be warned. Tootles!"She shouts her goodbye from the doorway of the living room as she makes her way upstairs to change.

"She nice." An uneasy silence fills the room as it's occupants look at each other.

"I told you he wasn't crazy!" Antonio jumps up from his spot on the couch, to point an accusing finger at Gilbert. Francis blinks then rubs his forehead.

"Remind me again why I spend time with you imbécile.(2)"

"Because you love us Francie-pants." Gilbert cries, faking a hurt expression. "How could you ever forget!" The trio starts to bicker about nothing in general, mostly to hear themselves talk, as Matthew drags his brother into the next room.

"You've really done it this time Alfred." Matthew hisses.

"Dinner!" Kate shouts into the living room, causing Matthew to groan. It's not like the the trio wasn't interesting but Matthew didn't honestly think he could make it through dinner with those morons. Sighing Matthew drops his hands to his sides and trudges in, head down, into dinning area. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Please Review **

**Kitty**

**So three things-**

**1. Kate is my oc for New Hampshire.**

**2. imbécile-idiots (french)**

**3. I will try to update every week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, so this is my first fanfiction so comments would be much appreciated. I don't own Hetalia. I know my grammar may be a bit off, but if you point it out I will fix it. So the final parings are PurCan obviously, FrUk,Sparmo, and RusAme! Happiness! So on to the story**!

* * *

Matthew groans as he leans back onto his locker it had been a very long day and to top it all of it was only second period. 'Oh joy.' Matthew thinks bitterly as he contemplates how many blows to the head it would take for him to pass out. Proudly to many. He groans and rubs his forehead in frustration.  
"Mavey!" A loud Russian voice calls from down the hall. Matthew looks up to see a sea of students split to let the huge Russian said voice came from.  
"Ivan, hey what's up?" Ivan stops in front of the smaller Canadian.  
"I have a question." 'Oh boy' Matthew thinks, the last time Ivan had a question it didn't end to well for the football team, Matthew cringes at the memory.  
"Sure as away, big guy." Matthew's surprised at how confident his voice sounds.  
"Is your brother gay?" Ivan tilts his head causing his light silvery blond hair to fall over his innocent purple eyes while Matthew stands there shell shocked.  
"I-I honestly have not idea." He stutters out. "Why do you ask?" Matthew tries to go through any of the possible response Ivan May come up with.

"I was going to ask him out, you know to the Halloween dance on the 26th." Matthew can feel his brain go into over drive as it tries to understand all the information that was just thrown at it.  
"It's too early for all this!" He groans slamming his head back, forgetting the cold steel surface behind it. SLAM "Ow, damn locker."  
"Are you okay Mavey?" Ivan asks concerned.

"N-no I'm certainly not okay, that is for sure." He slides down his locker as he mutters to his friend.

"Is it what I said? I'm sorry if I creeped you out." Ivan quickly apologizes to the smaller male, who is sitting on the floor holding his head.

"No its not you il le asswhole j'ai rencontré hier soir. Ainsi les asswholes. (1)"

"I'm Russian not French Mavey so I have no idea what in god's name you just said." The Russian snaps back, hand on hips as he glares down at Matthew.

"It's nothing Ivan, nothing at all." Matthew mutters.

"I guess I'll see you at practice then." Ivan shouts as he walks down the hall towards his third period class.

* * *

"Matthew!" Alfred screams as he runs down the hall.

"Hey Al, whats going on?" Matthew asks nearly getting knocked down by his brother slamming into him.

"You know those awesome guys we met yesterday." Matthew groan, it was bad enough that the trio had been pestering him all day, and that he had been getting strange looks from all the girls in the school and even some of the boys.

"What about them." He growled as he slammed his locker shut.

"Oh nooooothing." Alfred tilts his in a vain attempt to look innocent.

"What did you do Alfred." Matthew glares at the smaller twin, as he throws his hockey gear over his shoulder.

"N-nothing I just invited them to watch your practice." Alfred stuttered not out of fear of his twin, whose beaten up guys bigger than Ivan, but because his throat was dry making his voice croak. Yeah that's right, not scared just thirsty.

* * *

**Please Review**

**Kitty**

**1. it the asswhole i met last night. well the asswholes.- il le asswhole j'ai rencontré hier soir. ainsi les asswholes. (French)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Hetalia. I know my grammar may be a bit off, but if you point it out I will fix it. So the final parings are PurCan obviously, FrUk,Sparmo, and RusAme! Happiness! So on to the story**!

Guess who sucks at updating, me!

_Thoughts_

* * *

Gilbert ran a shaky hand through his hair as he watched the action bellow, which was mostly sweet, innocent Mattie throwing punches at Ivan, the monster sized Russian.

"Does he do this often?" Alfred grunts.

"Their not even going at it. You should've seen it this one time Mattie not only broke his nose but knocked out a few teeth, but of course Mattie go his nose broken and lost his front tooth." Alfred screams some words of encouragement as Matthew sent another right hook into Ivan's jaw.

"Holy fuck." He mutters, watching Mattie take anther blow to the gut. Matthew raises his fist ready to strike again, only to have the coaches whistle sound.

"Showers you two now!" The balding man screams, at the bloody and bruised pair.

"Whatever" They mutter skating off.

"Your right hook has gotten better Mavey." Ivan happily comments as they walk towards the locker room.

"I swear your face has gotten harder or something." Matthew whines as he vigorously shakes his hand, trying to get some feeling back into it. Ivan chuckles, rubbing his jaw where a nice bruise has started to form.

"So are you weirded out by me wanting to ask your brother out?"

_Well that was out of the blue. _Matthew thinks to himself as he watches Ivan enter the locker room. "In all reality I should be but no I'm not. But I think it would be good for Al to have someone else in his life besides those Neanderthals he calls friends." Ivan laughs as he pulls his practice jersey off.

"Look at the the blood you got on it." He whines waving it at Matthew. "Kat it going to be angry." Matthew snorts. For a giant Russian Ivan could whine up a storm.

"Just tell her it was me, she loves me." Ivan rolls his eyes.

"That's why she will be mad." Matthew raises an eyebrow.

"Then tell her you fought the Swede." The Swede was their center froward, standing about six five, ripped, with the cuties little Finnish boyfriend.

"Then I will have to worry about Tino coming after me." Both boys shutter at the thought. The little Finn was scary as hell when someone messed with Berwald.

"Okay so not the best idea I've ever had." The Canadian mutters pulling of the chest padding leaving him with just his jeans on, and Ivan the same.

"Mattie, dude you where awesome out there!" Alfred cheers as he walks in to the locker room, Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio at his groans.

"Al, what have I told you about bursting in here when people are changing."

"It's not like you guys have anything to be ashamed of." Alfred mutters, Francis smirks.

"You are right Alfred these two certainly have nothing to be ashamed about. Especially physically." He winks and pulls a rose out for effect. Alfred fakes a gag, Antonio crinkles his nose, Gil sighs, Matthew and Ivan turn many shades of red.

"Thats nice of you to say." Matthew mutters, pulling on a shirt. "Ivan wasn't there something you wanted to ask Al." Ivan blushes.

"N-no" He stammers not looking up.

"Oh come one big guy what did you want to ask the all amazing hero?" Matthew grabs Francis and Gil.

"See you two later." He say over his shoulder as he pulls a disgruntled frenchman and a curious German out of the room. Antonio follows along seeing nothing interesting is going to happen where his is.

* * *

"So big guy, what did ya wanna ask the hero?" Alfred asks trying to calm his nerves.

"Well I wanted to, no you will think it a stupid idea." Ivan mutters. He turns to leave only to find his path block by a red faced American.

"Look here Ivan either you tell me or ya don't leave." Alfred crosses his arms in a vain attempt to make himself look more imposing to the bigger teen. Ivan looks down at the other, even though he is almost a head taller and weighs fifty or sixty more pounds the smaller stands his ground, Ivan finds this cute.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Ivan rubs the back of his neck trying to control the heat on his face. Alfred stops, it's like his brain isn't working at the moment. Half of him screams yes but the other half screams no.

_Ah fuck it. _

"Sure why the hell not." Alfred says fighting down his blush. Ivan smiles at the redding American. "Well I should um go and make sure Mattie hasn't um killed those idiots." Alfred more or less runs out of the locker room pulling out his phone and texts his bother.

To I'mcanadianbitch

From TheHero

Dude Ivan asked me out! Wtf! Help me!

* * *

**Please Review**

**Kitty**


End file.
